


Not An Angel

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Dark, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't Angel any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not An Angel  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Willow  
>  **Rating:** Mature (rape/non-con but not graphic)  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He isn't Angel any longer.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word terrify on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

A smile began to spread across his face and his hand tightened around her throat to hold her still. As he stared into her eyes he ripped the clothes from her trembling body with his free hand. "We're going to have fun, Willow. Just you and me." 

He wanted to terrify her and by the look in her eyes it was working.

“No. Angel. Please. No.” 

The smell of her terror excited him further. A growl echoed from deep within him as he thrust his way inside of her. 

Laughter echoed through the room. He wasn’t her Angel any more.


End file.
